The invention relates to a blade tip for a rotor blade of a wind turbine and a method of inserting the blade tip into a rotor blade.
Rotor blades for wind turbines predominantly consist of glass fibre reinforced plastic, and are usually fabricated in half shells. The rotor blades are equipped with a lightning protection system which comprises a plurality of receptors and a cable system. The main receptor is formed through the blade tip shaped from aluminium. The striking lightning is guided by the receptors through the cable located inside the rotor blade for earth connection. As a rule, the blade tip is usually fabricated as a separate member and is integrated during assembly of the rotor blade. The prior art discloses retrofittable blade tips.
DE 102005051537 A1 discloses a method for the supplementary installation of a lightning protection system in at least one rotor blade of an existing wind turbine. For this purpose, the tip of the rotor blade is removed along a predetermined dividing line. A replacement tip made of electrically conductive material and being adapted to the shape of the rotor blade is attached and secured to the dividing line. Subsequently, an electric line is connected to the earth connection.
In WO 2005031158 A2, there is disclosed a lighting protection device which consists of a blade tip having at least a segment of a compact metal. The blade tip comprises three to six connecting rods which engage in the apertures in the rotor blade structure and are bonded therein. The blade tip is partly made of metal and thus has a high weight whereby high precision is required during assembly.